


"I’m glad we did this."

by jules828



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: FTLGBTales Pride 2020 I Take Pride in What I Am, Fluff, M/M, i had so much trouble coming up with a title for this, just them enjoying each other, this is so cute and wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jules828/pseuds/jules828
Summary: Natsu and Gray spend their fifth anniversary together.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: I Take Pride in What I Am 2020





	"I’m glad we did this."

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 17 of "I Take Pride In What I Am" 2020.

The sounds of drunk and excited barhoppers echoed from Magnolia from behind them, but the two boys ignored them, preferring the pleasant silence that hung between them.

Today marked five years since Natsu and Gray started dating, and while they went to some fancy restaurant for a night on the town for their previous anniversaries, this time they decided to have dinner on the beach while they watched the sunset. It was simple, sweet, and perfect for the two of them.

Life had been kind of hectic lately. When Natsu and Gray weren’t being on one of the many jobs that seemed to have taken over the request board, they were being dragged into the preparation for some celebration or doing something for the Master. The couple barely had any alone time together anymore; they either got home late or, when they both had the day off, they were too tired to do anything other than sleep all day.

The two boys were originally supposed to do something else for their anniversary. Gray had gotten a reservation at one of the nicest restaurants in Magnolia, one they both spent months saving up to afford. However, as the night approached and everything kept piling on their shoulders, Natsu had suggested they just do something else. Gray was hesitant, but he agreed because he could clearly see how exhausted his boyfriend was, as well as himself.

So instead of going to a restaurant, they went to their favorite food truck and got a dozen tacos for less than a quarter of what their meal at the restaurant would have cost them. Then, they walked to one of the more secluded parts of the beach, an area quieter and farther away from Magnolia, and spread out their blanket.

Both boys were extremely happy they decided to change up their date. They were both enjoying the casual setting much more than they would have the stuffy, overwhelming fancy restaurant.

While their date had been filled with much more laughter when they were eating, it became much calmer when the sun had started to set (something their friends thought they were incapable of).

They were currently cuddling on the beach on top of the blanket, simply enjoying the serene environment, the colors of the pretty sunset in front of them, and each other’s presence.

“Hey Natsu,” Gray broke the silence as he spoke, “I’m glad we did this. It’s much better than the restaurant would have been.”

Natsu laughed, trying to respond, “Could you imagine it? We probably would have trashed the place!”

Gray chucked and grabbed his partner’s hand, running his thumb over the palm in the way that gave Natsu butterflies. “Oh, definitely. And with your manners, we probably would have gotten kicked out.” He chuckled to himself. “Could you imagine us in that restaurant, wearing such stuffy clothes? I don’t know what we were thinking.”

There was a pause before Natsu spoke again, “Hey Gray? I love you.”

Gray rested his forehead against Natsu’s. “I love you too, sunshine.”

They shared a sweet kiss and continued to watch the sunset, not a word being uttered between the two boys as they held each other for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wanting to participate in the ft pride event since June started, but I had a midterm for my summer class on the 11th and was sadly focused on that. But now it’s over (I’m quite happy with my grade) and I can write again!
> 
> I hope you guys like this! It’s short and I like it. Feel free to leave a comment or point out any mistakes!


End file.
